


mischievous mates

by the_meme_trash_queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_meme_trash_queen/pseuds/the_meme_trash_queen
Summary: when Harry inheritance came early he's surprised to find out he has mates. What happens when Dumbledore tries to keep them away? What if Harry took Dracos offer of friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> set in Harry's first year (the twins are in their second in this, fight me m8).  
> It's all in Harry's POV

The people were rushing around to get places, thank goodness Hagrid's so tall. I would've lost him otherwise. Here I was, in Diagon Alley. 

Let me start from the beginning. I'm Harry Potter, some people in the Leakey Cauldron called me 'the boy who lived'. Hagrid had told me, that when I was a baby my parents were killed by voldemort, he didn't like the name. I was sent to live with the Dursleys, it was more like being a slave... But let's not get into that. When I got my Hogwarts letter,  uncle Vernon tried to run away from them. It didn't work.  But now I'm here... I think it's a dream. 

"All yeh need now is some robes, go on 'Arry, " he pushed my towards Madam Malkins and said, "I got some business ter' do. I'll meet yeh 'ere.." I walked into the robes shop to be greeted by a woman,    
"Hello dear, Hogwarts? " before I could nod my head she carried on saying, " come along then, we've got another boy going to Hogwarts too. " There was a boy stood on a stool, he had slicked back platnumn blond hair and emerald green robes. I stood on a stool and somebody started measuring me. 

After a few minutes silence the boy spoke up,   
"What house do you want to be in? " I gave him a confused look, "oh. Are you a mudblood, " another confused look, "muggle born? " I shook my head.   
"My parents weren't muggles, no. " He gave me a smile, "um... What, what d'you mean house? " This time, he gave me a confused look.  
"The Hogwarts houses are: Slytherin, Griffindor,  Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'm going to be slytherin." The boy got done and walked away waving calling I'll see you at school as he went. 

I hope I see him again, I want us to be friends.


	2. Chapter 2

How on earth am I going to get onto the platform? I swear Hagrid likes to confuse me. First the entrance to Diagon Alley and now this!

I had just gotten my ticket from Hagrid when he disappeared, I even had to ask a conductor for help! That didn't go too well. I was just about ready to give up and go back to them. That was until I heard two voices,  
"You look really lost-" one said,  
"Do you need any help?" Another spoke. I knew that tone, it's the tone Dudley uses when he lured me into places.  
"U-um no I'm fine t-thanks..." I tried to decline but they pulled me along. 

I learnt their names were Fred and George, they were in their second year at Hogwarts.   
"Fred! George! Where have you been? Oh, who's this boys?" A kind looking woman asked.  
"We actually don't know, but he has a ticket to Hogwarts do I thought we could help him find his way." I think it was George who spoke, I really need to find a difference in these two. I told her my name and she immediately said shed help. What a kind woman.

Nevermind i take it back... She wants me to run into a brick wall.  
"Come on Harry we'll go first of you like!" Fred (i think) shouted. I saw them run at it,  i expected to hear two crashes... But i never did. The twins were gone!  
"Now you harry, " Molly told me. So i ran.

\----

Fred and George had helped me get my things onto the train i decided to try and find an empty compartment.  
"Hey Harry! Sit here!" A tall lanky boy said. I think his name was Ron.  
"You don't want to sit by him, he'll just tell you a load of rubbish." I heard a familiar voice say. It the blond boy from the shop.  
"Oh, um... M-my names Harry by the way. Harry Potter, " the boy smiled and held out his hand.  
"My names Draco Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are going to be short, this is intended to be a short(ish) story.

I shook Dracos hand and smiled,   
"Sit with me. Ill tell you about Hogwarts." I started walking with Draco untill somebody grabbed my wrist. 

"Hey! Dont sit with him!" Ron pulled at my wrist trying to get me into his compartment, "he's a dirty snake!" please get off , he kept tuging. Hes going to hurt me... Please dont...  
"Oi! Geroff him!" I felt Rons wrist being pulled off of me. Is he going to hit me?   
"Are you ok Harry?" Fred asks, i think it was Fred anyway,  i give a short nod in responce.

\---

Draco, I and the twins all sat in an empty compartment.  
"Are you sure your ok Harry? You look scared, " Draco questioned,   
"Oh um... Im-im fine, just a little shaken." Draco nods in, what i think is, understanding. 

As the train ride continued,  I started to nod off,


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to somthing nudging my head, I find myself laid across Georges lap. As I sit up I rub my eyes, and realise, I dont have my glasses.   
"Where are my glasses?" I give a small yawn after asking,   
"I've got 'em, you looked uncomfy with 'em on." Fred handed my glasses while speaking, I could feel the blood rise to my face as he did this. I stuttered out a thanks.  
"My father said the first glimpse Hogwarts is the best part of the train ride, not much happens really..." Draco pulled his trunk down, "we should change into our robes, " 

After we all got our robes on, a girl burst into the carriage.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost it again." The girl who asked, seemed to be tall (or at least to me anyway) with brown curly hair. " My names Hermoine Granger, what are your names?"  
"Im Draco Malfoy."   
"My names Gred, " Freds trying to be funny,   
"And my names Forge." Of course George joins in, it wouldnt be fun otherwise.  
"Okay so youre Fred and George, " she looked at me, "and you are?"  
"Harry P-Potter." She smiled and sat with us the rest of the journey. I feel like were going to be friends. 

As we got off the train Fred and George (of whom im starying to see differences) called to us,   
"We'll see you later Harry, even if you dont get put in Griffindor we'll always be around to talk!" Although what they said was kind, I cant help but wonder if they saw. Cant help but wonder if thry saw what  he did to me.  
A voice called out, a voice i recognised,   
"First Years Over Ere!" Hagrid!


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts is brilliant, I can practically feel the magic! After the boat ride we were taken to the catle then taken into another room by a strict looking witch, i think she was professor McGonogal. 

I heard gasps behind me, i turned to look and what i saw was amazing! There were ghosts, actuall ghosts! I should really contain my excitement, i dont want people knowing im a freak...

I noticed that in the arrival of the ghosts, Ron had come to stand near me.  
"You shouldn't hang 'round Malfoy ya' know. He's a snake." I gave him a funny look,   
"Why do you hate Draco so much? Its not like he's done anything to you..." I hope.  
"Uhh...h-he um, he..." After trying, and failing, to find a reason to hate Draco; i left him to go to the other side of the room.

"Hey Harry, are you nervous?" Draco asks me as he comes to stand near me, "apparantly there's a test." A test? Oh no. What if I fail? what sort of a test is it?   
"What sort of test?" I asked, please let him know...  
"Dunno, there's probably not even a test. Its just a rumour anyway, i wouldnt worry about it." Thats reassuring.

Draco and I chatted for awhile untill professor McGonogal came in and said,   
"Follow me, please."


	6. Chapter 6

The hall was beautiful, as we walked I heard a girl with bushy brown hair say,  
"It's not really the sky, it's just-" I stopped listening, she must mean the roof. I'd already read about it in Hogwarts: A History. 

We stopped walking and a hat began singing, I stopped paying attention. Soon after, a girls name was called out. I didn't hear it, well I did but I was to zoned out to process it. I saw Draco walk up to a stool, before a hat was even placed on his head it shouted   
"Slytherin!" I began looking around, there were so many people! I found Fred and George's faces through the crowd they smiled at me and gave a thumbs up. I smiled back and turned back towards the front of the hall.

I finally heard my name called, as I walked towards the stool, I saw everybody looking at me. I sat down and the hat was placed on my head and my vision was taken by darkness.

Suddenly a voice spoke out, though it seemed nobody else could hear it.  
Hmm, interesting. You have the qualitiesof all the houses, yes you will make a good heir to Hogwarts and it's founders.  
What did that mean?   
You could achieve greatness, make sure you keep on the right path, do not let others sway you. Do what you believe, you will face many challenges make sure you keep those Weasley twins close even if you are in another house.  
Another house? I thought you chose where I go.  
Well I would chose to put you in slytherin, would you like that?  
Yes, very much.  
"Better be, Slytherin!" 

The hat was pulled off my head and my vision returned, there wasn't any clapping or cheers, just shocked silence. I look towards the twins who gave an encouraging thumbs up. I head over to the Slytherin table, where I'm greeted by Draco. Finally the table erupts into cheers. I hope this was the right choice.


End file.
